The New Kid on the Block
by poetic heart 75
Summary: A new WWE superstar is discovered and tries to break CM Punk's 434 day reign. Jeff Hardy also makes an appearance in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid on the Block

This story was requested by vbajor10. This is actually my very first story involving Jeff Hardy so I hope I do all right writing him. With that, on to the story and I hope everyone enjoys this. As always, leave feedback, comment, critique, review, whatever if you want.

CM Punk is sitting on his couch in his Chicago apartment when his phone rings with a familiar number.

CM Punk: "What's up, Rollins? Long time no speak, dude."

Seth: "Hey Punk. Dude, you have to come down to the Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy. There is this kid here who is absolutely just blowing my mind. You have to meet him."

CM Punk: "You want me to meet a student of yours?"

Seth: "Yes. I want you to meet a student of mine. He's actually a student of Jeff Hardy. Maybe you've heard of the guy."

CM Punk: "Jeff Hardy teaches now? I thought things were going good over there at TNA."

Seth: "Dude, I'm Mr. Money in the Bank and I still make time to come over to the school and train some of the students. Don't be a douche."

CM Punk: "I didn't know Hardy was even in to the wrestling academy scene. He always came off as too good for that type of thing to me. I guess he's grown since the guy I met back in the ECW days."

Seth: "Yes. He's grown up a lot since the guy you met in the ECW days. He got clean and married and had a daughter."

CM Punk: "I knew he was married and had a daughter I just wasn't aware he worked at the academy with you on occasion."

Seth: "Surprise. He works at the academy with me and he has a student he has grown super close to. They are like brothers to each other even though he's 37 and Mark Parker is 28."

CM Punk: "That's awesome. I'm really happy for him. So, what made you call me and say I really need to check this Mark Parker dude out?"

Seth: "Well, the obvious Jeff Hardy connection for one thing. That was one of your all time rivals back in WWE before he left. That stood out on his resume to me. I must have gone over his admission papers like a hundred times to make sure I wasn't just accepting him because he was trained under Hardy. Then something else caught my eye. He listed you as one of his Jujutsu teachers and he went to Gracie for his martial arts experience."

CM Punk: "Well, if I was one of his teachers there's no wonder you're impressed with the kid. You know what; I think I will come down to the school. I'm curious about this kid now. I don't forget my students especially the ones that become successful. You were my last successful student."

He grabs his shoes from next to the couch and puts them on his feet.

Seth: "That's what Mark Parker is going for my level success. He's here religiously every single day. He even arrived like an hour early the first day so he could warm up. This kid has serious dedication."

CM Punk: "I'll come down to the school right now. I'm leaving the house as we speak."

He grabs his keys and locks up his house after making sure he had his wallet, keys and phone which was obviously in his hand.

Seth: "All right. I'll see you soon, dude."

CM Punk: "Later."

Seth: "Later."

They hang up. Seth goes into the gym where Mark Parker is stretching out getting ready to start training. Mark is not your typical looking wrestler. When you think WWE you get an image in your head of a clean cut, cookie cutter type wrestling image. Well, Mark Parker doesn't fit your cookie cutter wrestling image. The man is 6 foot tall and about 217 with long hair that he had dyed pink on one side and a dark black down the middle with purple streaks and blonde on the other side of his head. His left ear has about 6 piercings in it. His nose is pierced. His eye brow is pierced and his tongue is pierced. Both of his arms are covered in tattoos and his typical ring gear he likes to work out in are street clothes, but that didn't slow him down in the ring any. He wasn't against wearing tights out in the ring like the rest of the wrestlers liked to do. He just wanted to stand out and be an original. He never was the type to follow the crowd and just nod his head along with the rest of the sheep.

What Seth didn't know is Mark Parker had a little bit of a fan base already built up and was on his way to great things. He'd sent his tapes all over the circuit for different people to view. Jeff Hardy was more than just some teacher to him. He looked up to him as a mentor and wanted to impress him with his own moves. The fact that his mentor became one of his closest friends was icing on the cake. He looked up to Jeff and CM Punk both a lot.

So it was only natural that Mark would join Black and the Brave Academy because Seth Rollins is one of CM Punk's best friends and Punk also trained Seth and gave him his WWE Push.

Seth: "'Sup Mark."

Mark: "Hey Colby. How's it going?"

Seth: "So far so good how about you?"

Mark: "Good. I'm just warming up before Jeff gets here."

Seth: "That's always a good thing."

Mark: "So, what's up?"

Seth: "I had a question about your application. You listed CM Punk as one of your martial arts teachers on your application. How long ago did you train with him?"

Mark: "About two years. He did a really good job training me before he went back to the WWE."

Seth: "You trained with CM Punk for two years and he never brought up the fact that he trained me to you."

Mark: "Yes he did. He brought up the fact that he trained you to me and he also said he could be a real hard ass and that I had to really impress him. That's why I consider him like a brother to me. He gave me my start and now I'm fine tuning my skills before I throw my hat into the WWE ring my own self."

Seth: "Oh you plan on throwing your hat into the WWE ring."

Mark: "I sure do and what's a better way to do that then to be trained by the Best in the World?"

Seth: "I can't argue that point, but I can promise you that if you go through the training and you pass all the tests and work really hard that hat might fly into the ring sooner than you think."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark: "You really think so? I mean, I haven't been here maybe a week or two."

Seth: "It doesn't matter how long you've been here. It matters how good you are and I've seen some serious skills and dedication with you."

Mark: "I'm still getting the hang of things. I'll keep up the good work."

Seth: "All right. I'll let you finish warming up."

He pats him on the back and Mark finishes his warm ups. As he is headed back to the main office, Jeff Hardy comes in.

Seth: "Sup Jeff."

Jeff: "Rollins, hey what's up man?"

He hugs him.

Jeff: "Are you training today?"

Seth: "Of course. I was just talking to Mark about his potential and he said something about working his way into the WWE."

Jeff: "Yeah. He mentioned that to me too. I think that's a goal for a lot of the students here. They want to make it big somewhere in the world. I'm not going to tell him not to go to WWE. Everyone has a different experience there and most of my problems were because I was young and stupid and thought nothing could touch me back then. Let's just say the rebels are usually the ones who get shut down first. I'm surprised they still let Punk do what he does."

Seth: "Yeah. No shit, this PG-13 era with the Authority in charge is really sucking the fun out of the one job in the world we all love."

Jeff: "What the hell could you possibly have to complain about Mr. Money in the Bank? You're the golden boy with the golden ticket. There is nothing you can't have right now Mr. self-proclaimed future of the WWE. You're under lock and key right now."

Seth: "That's the problem. I'm under lock and key. There's nothing I can do that doesn't get back to them. I can't scratch my ass without some head of WWE asking me why I'm doing it and trying to find the cause. I'll give you a perfect example. Here recently, I was the victim of having my social media account hacked into and some personal pictures got leaked out. They believe I got hacked which is what happened by the way. I didn't expose that woman on the net on purpose. She sent that naked pic with her own phone and it got put on WWE. That wasn't my doing. Someone in charge of public relation made that mistake. Anyway, instead of fining me or suspending me I got a pass. Now, the poor woman, she's going to have to pay for her actions. I'm afraid that she got fired because that pic was on my twitter for the whole world to see."

Jeff: "She's an adult dude. She knew what she was doing when she took that photo. The fastest way to get some exposure is to leak out some nude photo of yourself or a sex tape."

Seth: "True, but with new talent the WWE has you sign a morality clause that says you won't take pictures like that or do movies like that. You're not allowed to do those types of photo shoots and put the WWE name on it. It's cause for termination if you purposely put photos like that of yourself out there for the whole world to find. It's bad for business and it's bad for your own sanity if you ask me."

Jeff: "Seriously? So what happens if you have nude photos of yourself that were taken before you even thought about joining the WWE? Do they fine you or fire you over those?"

Seth: "No I don't think so. I mean, there are a lot of divas who have pre WWE boob shots out there and as far as I know, they're all still employed."

Jeff: "Damn, they really have cracked the whip over there. I thought the drug policies were crazy."

Seth: "They are, but if you have a prescription and you tell the WWE doctors about the prescription it's all good. It's when you try to play sneaky and don't tell anyone about anything that's happening you get into trouble. They get suspicious because you're acting suspicious. I just came totally clean with the whole hacking thing. I didn't let it go any further than it did. Now, what my ex fiancée did was not under my control."

Jeff: "Whoa, ex fiancée? You broke up with Leila over this chick?"

Seth: "No I didn't break up with Leila over this chick. I broke up with Leila over her actions towards the photo that was sent out."

Jeff: "What the hell Seth? Did you actually cheat on her with this mysterious naked woman on your phone?"

Seth: "Hell no. I never cheated on Leila and she knows I never cheated on her."

Jeff: "You have to admit though. It looks suspicious that you have some naked woman on your phone. She sent a personal nude to your personal phone. That means you have her phone number and that means she's been talking to you."

Seth: "That photo was sent out in a mass text. It ended up on the WWE sight. That's where Vince got involved in this whole weenie gate as I've nick named it."

Jeff: "So you admit you've talked to this woman before. How else would she have mass texted you that photo if you two didn't speak on the phone or text at least once."

Seth: "Yes I texted her once or twice because she's an upcoming new talent at NXT. I follow the NXT stars. She was asking about the business not how to get in my pants. She's engaged too and her fiancée wouldn't take too kindly to her trying to flirt with another man like that."

Jeff: "I'm just making sure because you and Leila have been together for 7 years. That's a hell of a long time to just throw it away over some stupid photo."

Seth: "Oh I didn't throw it away over the woman sending a naked photo out. I left her because she sent out personal photos of me that I sent to her personally on her personal phone. She had no business sharing those pictures on the internet. I figured she got hacked like me and I asked her about what happened and she said she sent them out on purpose in response to my cheating on her with some bimbo. She basically baited this woman into admitting she was attracted to me. Then her response to that naked photo was to send out naked ones of me. She didn't even care to get my side of the story before she reacted and admitted to doing it too."

Jeff: "Dude, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear about that."

Seth: "It's all water under the bridge now. What's done is done and I can't take any of it back. As much as I would love for this past week to just disappear."

Jeff: "Women can be evil. Especially a woman scorned."

Seth: "So I've heard."

Jeff looks at his phone and sees it's almost time for his class to start.

Jeff: "All right, dude. We'll catch up more after work. My class is about to start."

Seth: "All right. Later."

Jeff: "Later."

Seth goes into the office and Jeff goes to join his class in the training center.


	3. Chapter 3

_forward to two years later_

Jeff: "I'm very proud of this new generation of wrestlers. You've all put in long hours of hard work and dedication and I'm proud to have been a part of your learning experience. I only wish you the best and I hope you each get exactly what you want. I hope to see many of your faces on the pro wrestling circuit. I'll even hand you your first ass kicking. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy class of 2015."

The place erupts with applause and whistles from all the supporters of the students watching proudly as their student or child throws their graduation caps into the middle of the wrestling ring.

Seth: "I started this wrestling school so I could watch a new generation of greats go out into the world and succeed and looking out at all those smiling faces I'd say I got exactly what I wanted. Each one of you has a special talent and a special gift that nobody else out there has. I want to meet you in the WWE wrestling ring and shake your hand knowing I am shaking hands with one of the best wrestlers in the world. Good luck to you all."

The graduates all yell out "I'm fired up." The ceremony ends and the place is clearing out and most of the graduates are heading off to party and celebrate their graduation. Mark is about to leave with his friends when Jeff stops him.

Jeff: "Hey Mark. Can we talk for a minute?"

Mark: "Yeah sure Jeff. What's up?"

Jeff: "Not out here."

He takes him into Seth's office and shuts the door.

Jeff: "I didn't want to say anything out there because there's only one spot that has opened up and I think you've earned the right to it. How would you like to work for the WWE?"

Mark: "Work for the WWE doing what? Please say wrestling because I am no body's errand boy."

Jeff: "Good. Feel free to say that to the head of talent and relations at WWE. His name is Mark too by the way."

Mark: "You're serious about me wrestling for the WWE full time."

Jeff "I'm dead serious. They want you to come down to headquarters as soon as possible."

Mark: "I guess this is my big chance to audition."

Jeff: "Yes. Yes it is. I wish you nothing but luck my friend. I'm off to TNA to do our next event. Call me and let me know what's happened one way or the other."

Mark: "Hell yeah. Thank you so much for the audition. You have no idea what this means to me."

He hugs Jeff.

Jeff: "No worries. "

He leaves and Mark runs to share his good news with Seth and finds him talking with CM Punk.

Seth: "Ah, just the man I was looking for. Mark Parkers, I'd like for you to meet my best friend, brother and mentor CM Punk."

Mark: "Hello."

He shakes his hand.

CM Punk: "So, you're the Mark Parker that Seth keeps bragging about."

Mark: "Hell yeah. I'm one of the best wrestlers in the world. Jeff just told me they want me to audition to be a part of the WWE."

CM Punk: "Wow, not bad for only two years and fresh out of the academy. Good for you."

Mark: "Thank you. I just found out right now. He didn't want to say anything in front of the class because it's only one spot and he doesn't want everyone to start getting mad because I'm being offered the spot and they aren't."

CM Punk: "Rule number one of being the best wrestler in the world. Stop giving a damn what anyone thinks of you. It's all about you and your success. If they were there when the chips were down and you were nothing they will be there when your big and carrying the Superstar title. If they get jealous let them. It's all about your hard work and watching it grows into something huge."

Mark: "I'll be sure to remember that."

CM Punk: "I'm going to give you some advice that Paul Heymen gave me when I was an up and comer in the world and nobody wanted to take a chance on me."

Mark: "OK."

CM Punk: "Work hard and keep your head up no matter what. They can't keep you down if you're always looking up. The only way to succeed in this dog eat dog world is to be strong and roll with the punches. If they try to hit you low hit them high. If they try to knock you down hit them low. Keep the world on its toes and your head in the game. Never lose your edge and never lose your power to fight. Nobody can take that away from you."

Mark: "That's good advice."


	4. Chapter 4

CM Punk: "Now, did you bring your gear with you or did you just come dressed for graduation."

Mark: "No. I have my gear with me. We were in training earlier."

CM Punk: "Good. I'd like you to put it on and show me your moves."

Mark: "Hell yeah. Give me 15 minutes."

He darts off into the locker room to change into his gear.

Seth "What are you about to do to this poor kid?"

CM Punk: "Nothing. I'm going to give him a proper welcome into the WWE. If he's going to be working at my place of work then he's going to have to impress me because two years of Martial arts is nothing compared to an all and all out brawl."

Seth: "Be careful out there. He's a high flyer with deadly leg kicks. I've been on the receiving end of those flying knees he delivers. He's got a frog splash that makes my Phoenix Splash look like it feels good. He's serious."

CM Punk: "I have no doubt in my mind he's serious. He's going to prove himself to me. Here he comes now."

He comes out in his black and red wrestling pants and no shirt displaying his sleeves of tattoos and the one tattoo going across the top of his shoulders like Randy Orton, but it's a different image of course. His is a phoenix. CM Punk watches him warm up and does a warm up of his own. All he sees when he looks at Mark is a younger version of him with all the ink and tattoos. He'd even go so far as to say he probably listened to the same punk music too. He defiantly had the same drive he has.

Mark: "Let's do this thing."

He gets in the ring and CM Punk follows.

Seth: "Should I do an official introduction so you can get used to it?"

Mark: "Sure."

Seth: "This match is set for one fall. All the way from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 217 and 6 foot tall Mark "The Mad Man" Parker."

Mark does his pose on the ropes.

Seth: "And his opponent also from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 218 and 6 foot 2 CM Punk."

He signals for someone to ring the bell and Punk and Mark lock up in the ring and start grappling. Mark is taking this match quite seriously. Punk is giving him everything he has hitting him with his kicks, but Mark is quick to counter his kicks and takes to the ropes. He measures Punk up as he flies off the rope and delivers a flying elbow knocking Punk to the mat. He hooks the leg in what would be his first win against Punk.

CM Punk: "Wow. You really are good out here."

Mark: "I learned from the Best in the World."

CM Punk: "Yeah. I remember you now. I taught you some of those moves you just used against me."

Mark: "I've learned a few things from Hardy too. He is the king of the high fliers."

CM Punk: "You've got a lot of that craziness in your style out there."

Mark: "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until I get to RAW. I'll make those people stand up and take notice of me. I'm coming for your crown, Punk."

CM Punk: "I'll see you there."

We forward now a couple of months. Mark goes through the audition process to join the WWE roster and of course, makes it to the head of his class and is instantly promoted.


	5. Chapter 5

We forward now a couple of months. Mark goes through the audition process to join the WWE roster and of course, makes it to the head of his class and is instantly promoted. The Big day has finally arrived. The one opportunity he'd been training himself for all his life. He was finally going to walk down the ramp and enter a WWE wrestling ring against a real superstar and wrestle. This was huge and he'd been preparing for months. Hell, all of his life. He knew when Paul AKA Triple H approached him that this was going to turn into an awesome story arch. He remembered standing in Paul's office earlier that week.

_flash back to earlier in the week_

Mark was hanging out in the WWE training gym working out with a bunch of the other superstars when he was approached by Dean Ambrose.

Dean: "So, you're the new guy everyone has been talking about."

Mark eyed Dean a little suspicious of his motives for coming over there. Dean did have the reputation for being The Lunatic Fringe and a little Unstable in the ring. In other words, nothing Dean did was really surprising to anyone who knew him personally. Mark had run into him around catering and stuff before, but he just kept to himself and didn't really say anything to him until right now. It didn't help that Seth and Roman were looking over and watching Dean and Mark interact like something was going to pop off at any given moment.

Mark: "That depends. What has everyone been talking about?"

Dean: "The young new guy from Chicago who is looking to take CM Punk's crown and become the WWE Champion."

Mark: "Yeah. That's me. I'm the new young guy from Chicago aiming to take CM Punk's crown and become WWE Champion. Who doesn't want to become WWE Champion?"

Dean: "You're right about one thing. We all want to eventually make it to become WWE Champion. But, you see I'm the next one in line for that championship and you're going to have to go through me to get there."

Mark "Dude, you don't even have the belt right now. Roman has the belt. He won it at WrestleMania after Randy screwed Seth after he cashed in his money in the bank. The only reason why Roman has it is because Lessner quit after WrestleMania."

Dean: "Look, because you're the new guy I'll let that slide, but I think it's best that you know Roman Reigns can beat your ass any day of the week and as for Seth he proved himself when he took Randy out that Monday after WrestleMania."

Mark: "Awe, isn't it cute how you still come to your brother's aid even after The Shield is no longer a faction. It's almost romantic how you defend his honor like that. The only thing Seth Rollins has proven is that he's a little bitch that runs away from his problems and hides behind The Authority. Those other two ass clowns get more in ring time then he does and he allows it to happen. Roman Reigns may be the current champ, but CM Punk is still here and he is still kicking ass out there in the ring. It's only a matter of time before he puts Roman to sleep. Now, as for you, I don't even see you having an opportunity to go after the belt any time soon. You're too busy blowing smoke up everyone's ass. Every opportunity you have at a Pay Preview Event you let the Authority screw you out of it. You had the opportunity to beat Seth Rollins and win some pay back and you let them give it to Bray Wyatt. When was the last time Wyatt won a big match and anyone cared? You were given the opportunity for pay back on Wyatt and you let them make you look like a dumbass with that monitor blowing up in your face. You need to stop letting The Authority fuck you out of catching the brass ring so to speak."

Dean: "The Authority is not fucking me out of catching the brass ring. Don't you think I realize what they're trying to do to me? They're afraid that some crazy lunatic is going to be more popular than John Cena and they're going to be out their main cash cow. That's all that is. They're trying to keep me down because they still think that the old way is the best way. I'm the new way and I'm already beating John Cena hands down in merchandise sales and there are more Ambrose chants out there than ever before. They're scared that I'm actually going to make things different around here and they couldn't possibly improve things. That would be making progress and the old head cheese and stock holders would shit themselves knowing a normal human like me changed the WWE and not their golden boy Cena or the other chosen one Orton. They tried it with Rollins for a hot minute until they realized Rollins wasn't going to be manipulated."


	6. Chapter 6

Mark: "Is there a point here because there are no cameras rolling right now and RAW isn't for a couple of hours. So, I know you're not laying down a promo here. Why are you trying to start something with me?"

Dean: "Oh you haven't heard the latest stupid idea in the long history of stupid ideas The Authority has hatched?"

Mark: "No, Dean I obviously have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Then again I hardly ever do listen to you."

Dean: "You're right. This isn't me laying a promo and RAW isn't for a couple of hours. So, here's the deal. Paul wants to give you a debut tonight but not in the ring wrestling."

Mark: "What do you mean not in the ring wrestling? What the hell else could I possibly be doing? Guys don't valet and I haven't gotten a script concerning a love story or anything like that."

Dean: "They want you to basically be a fall out guy."

Mark: "A fall out guy? What the hell does that mean?"

Dean: "Basically, you're going to go out there with The Ascension and some other nobody that wants a WWE match. They're going to beat the shit out of you and Mr. Nobody and that's the end of it. No big entrance. No big superstar fight between you and someone like me or Cena or even CM Punk. You just go out there and get an all- out ass beating and look like a chump. That's a nice debut huh?"

Mark: "Oh hell no. I'm not standing for that."

He gathers his stuff up and Dean stops him.

Dean: "What are you doing, dude? You're going to get fired storming in there like your Mr. Big Shot."

Mark: "I didn't put in all that work to earn a spot on RAW so they can have me go out there and look like a jack ass. If I don't stand up and tell them like it is now, they're going to run all over me and I'm nobody's bitch."

Dean: "You're seriously about to go storming into Hunter's office and demand that he gives you a proper match."

Mark: "No. I'm going to go outside and do ballet dancing. Of course I'm going to demand a proper match. Hell, if we had a manager I'd go to them. I'm not going to be run over by The Authority."

Dean: "You don't want to be anyone's bitch, but if you go in there and start demanding shit you may not get out in the ring at all. Do you understand that?"

Mark: "I'll take my chances and keep a hold of my dignity. I don't have to take the first thing that is offered to me. There's always ROH or El Rey Network or any number of 15 hundred different wrestling companies I can go to. I can still call Jeff and he can get me in over at Impact Wrestling. At least over there I'll get some respect."

Seth: "He sounds just like Phil. Phil won't take The Authorities crap either."

Roman: "Why should he? I think he needs to say something to Hunter too. He's right about them running all over him if he doesn't stand up for himself now. He needs to take a stand even if he's the only one on top of the mountain looking down."

Dean: "What happens when he falls off the mountain and crashes down? Who's going to catch him? He's all beat up and bleeding with no doctor to fix the wounds."

Mark: "I don't get you, dude. A few minutes ago you were trying to bait me into a fight and now you're standing up for me?"

Dean: "I've been where you are before. I stood up for what I wanted and they got rid of me. I'm just saying it's tough to be the rebel."

Mark: "I'll keep that in mind and thanks for having my back."

Dean: "You want me to go to Hunter's office with you?"

Mark: "You know what; I can handle Hunter by myself. I don't want anyone else to get involved in the fall out."

Dean: "So what? I'm already established here. Someone has to have your back."


	7. Chapter 7

Mark: "Thanks dude, but I got this. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Dean: "All right man. Good luck in there."

He pats his shoulder as Mark leaves the gym. Mark is making a bee line for Hunter's office when the sound of yelling stops him dead in his tracks.

Inside the office: "I don't give a fuck what the WWE doctors said. This is not normal."

Paul: "Calm down. I'm sure half the damn WWE locker room can hear you in here yelling like a damn fool. It's a bruise. Seth kicked the shit out of you at Royal Rumble and now it's left an ugly bruise on your back. I don't know what you're getting crazy about."

CM Punk: "Because I know my body. Bumps, bruises and scrapes don't make me feel sick and I felt sick right after Royal Rumble. That's why you didn't see me for a month and a half. I thought I had the flu, but the flu doesn't take a month to get over. There is something very wrong with my body right now and that bruise as you all are calling it is not normal."

Paul: "If you don't think it's normal and it doesn't feel like a bruise then go to our hospital and have them look at it. I'm sure it's nothing and your just being paranoid."

CM Punk: "Isn't it convenient that you're telling me to go to your hospital and go to your doctors. I have a personal physician and he's on call 24 hours a day 7 days a week and can be here in less than 12 hours. He'll tell you that this so called normal bruise is anything but a normal bruise. It shouldn't still be huge like that for one thing and for another, bruises don't retain fluid. This thing had fluid in it."

Paul: "And Peach drained it and said it was just a cyst. It'll be fine in a day or two. The fluid is just that fluid. It's not cancer or anything like that."

CM Punk: "You'll excuse me if I don't take any comfort in hearing that from WWE doctors right now. I'm calling my doctor and setting up an outside appointment to have this looked at."

Paul: "Be my guest, Phil. You're obviously freaked out by it or you wouldn't be in here with me."

CM Punk: "Know this. If I find out that there is anything wrong with me and your incompetent doctors let me walk around sicker then I really am I will own this company and I will own you. I will have them all fired."

Paul: "You have every right to be mad and you have every right to sue the company if they missed some sort of illness with you, but I have every bit of confidence in the doctors here and I know they aren't wrong about that just being a cyst and now a bruise."

CM Punk: "You'd better hope you're right."

He storms out of the office and about runs smack into Mark.

Mark: "Whoa, easy there."

CM Punk: "Oh my God, I didn't even see you standing there. Are you all right?"

Mark: "Yeah. I'm good. No harm no foul."

CM Punk: "A word of advice you might not want to go into that office right now. We just had some very loud colorful words about my doctor's report."

Mark: "I could hear you two all the way out here."

CM Punk: "He's irritated to say the least. It's not exactly the best time to go negotiating air time with him."

Mark: "Well, when would be a good time because this is supposed to happen tonight and I don't agree with what is supposed to happen to me at all. As a matter of fact, I want to go out there and fuck up the whole game plan on purpose just to shut everyone up."

CM Punk: "Well, there's no better way to prove you belong on the main roster then to make a big impression."

Mark: "That's just it. They want me to go out there with some nobody that no one has ever even seen before and take a fall against The Ascension."

CM Punk: "Take a fall as in just let them beat your ass without defending yourself."

Mark: "Take a fall as in I'm already out in the ring standing there with some asshole. No entrance. No super star opponent and no big screen debut. Just me going out there and getting my ass kicked by those two and that's the end of my big screen time."


	8. Chapter 8

CM Punk: "Take a fall as in just let them beat your ass without defending yourself."

Mark: "Take a fall as in I'm already out in the ring standing there with some asshole. No entrance. No super star opponent and no big screen debut. Just me going out there and getting my ass kicked by those two and that's the end of my big screen time."

CM Punk: "Oh hell no. That's not what you signed on for. They said they wanted you to wrestle for WWE not go out there and look stupid. That's not even enough for anyone to remember who you are especially if there is no introduction or anything to go along with the match. You mind as well go back to doing small indie shows. At least they know your name there."

Mark: "That's what I plan on telling him right now. I'm not going to stand here and just let this fester into a bigger problem."

Suddenly, there's a pair of hands on his shoulders from behind him. He looks and comes face to face with Dean Ambrose again.

Dean: "And you're not going in there alone. I've got your back. Someone has to take a stand around here and besides I'm Unstable. He can't hold me accountable for what goes down in there."

CM Punk: "You're seriously about to go in there and take a stand with two of the most unpopular dudes on the roster."

Dean: "First of all, you're not unpopular your view points are unpopular. Second, I know when an injustice is being done and Mark has that written all over him. He needs as much support as possible. I've seen his work. He's better than just going out there and being someone's fall out boy."

Mark: "Well, we're going in boys. So, put on your thinking caps and your armor. There may be some shit being thrown."

CM Punk: "Let's do this."

Mark takes a big deep breath and thinks to himself "Jeff would take a stance against this. It's an injustice just like The Shield stands up for and Punk's got my back. Everything will be just fine. There's always ROH." As tense as the thought made his stomach he never backed down from a challenge and this was his life and his career he had to fight for. He worked damn hard to get to this point and he worked damn hard at that audition and he deserved to be treated like he had brains in his head. Before he knew it, he was in Hunter's office.

Mark: "We need to talk."

Paul: "Sure Mark. What's on your mind?"

Mark: "I got the script for tonight's show and I have a huge problem with what I just read."

Paul: "Oh, I'm not in charge of the writing. You have to go to Dave with script changes. He handles the storylines not me. I handle the talent and problems with the show."

Mark: "Then I'm taking this up with the right guy. I don't have a problem with the writing. I do my own writing and Dave just approves the final draft. My problem is with the show and what you're doing with my talent."

Paul: "What's your problem with the show and how I'm handling your talent?"

Mark: "Well, first of all, you are my boss and I respect you with everything that I am. I want you to know that and I want you to know that I respect the WWE and everything the company has done for me."

Paul: "Duly noted."

Mark: "That being said, I don't know what or how else to word this so I'm going to come straight out and just say I'm being fucked out of a good opportunity here. "

Paul: "Excuse me?"

Mark: "I'm being fucked out of a good opportunity. They have me going out and standing in the ring with some nobody and taking a fall from the Ascension. Now, I have no problem with The Ascension or going out with some nobody. I have a problem with the fact that I was told I'd get a debut match with a Superstar and I was promised my own entrance and everyone actually getting to see me wrestle and show off what I have and having it taken away from me. This idea has me looking like a jack ass. I don't take falls for anyone. We wrestle fair and square. We both put up a good fight and the best wrestler wins. That's what I signed on for. I signed on for fair matches where I beat them or they beat me not being some moron fall out boy that everyone can go "Oh God, here comes that damn idiot again." I'm no body's idiot."

Paul: "Wow, you've got a set of balls on you son. You come into my office being the new kid in town and you start making demands on how I need to use you in my show. I haven't even seen if the universe is even going to like you yet. For all I know you could suck ass and fall flat on your cocky face. They could not like you at all out there and boo you out of the ring before you even get a chance to make a move."

Mark: "Yeah. They could very well do that, but you'll never know if you put me out there as some jack ass fall out boy. All they see is another Mizdow going out there and wasting his talent mimicking people."

Paul: "You're right. We don't need another mimic out there. So, I suggest stowing the bravado and trying to act big and bad in here. I've already seen that with your friends over there. You need to seriously think about what you're doing here. I gave you a chance to come into the WWE fresh out of the academy. I didn't make you go through NXT because Jeff Hardy and Seth Rollins both recommended you. I also took Punk's word that you were one of the best in the world out there. Every kid like you has a million and a half promo tapes they send around the world hoping that someone like me watches them and approves of them. I watched the tapes and I approved you. I see you have talent and I see that you can have a bright future here at WWE. Everyone starts on the bottom of the totem pole and works their way to the top. I don't give these stars anything they earn it through hard work, blood, sweat and tears. You're not being fucked out of an opportunity to shine. You fight or you don't. It's your choice out there and if you feel like you're being set up to be a fall out boy, break away from it on your own. Make your own debut without my help."

Mark: "Make my own debut without your help. I don't see how I'm supposed to do that."

Paul: "I think you just answered your own question son. You can't make a debut in the WWE without me or without my approval. So, next time you have problems with one of your storylines take it up with Dave. If you want to earn a pay check and keep this job I suggest you come in here with some respect. Are we done here?"

Mark: "Yeah. I guess we are done here."

Paul: "Good. Dave's office is down the hall. He deals with drama."

CM Punk: "You're seriously just dismissing this as a story problem right now."

Paul: "Convince me otherwise. It sounds to me like our new guy doesn't want to make his debut in the WWE ring after all. He wants someone to gift wrap the perfect story line and the perfect opponent and hand it to him and say "here you go son. It's all yours" he can't be picky with what he's given."

CM Punk: "Seriously Paul. He's not being picky about what he's given. The kid deserves a fair chance out there in the ring. He deserves a good fighting chance. Hell, I'll be his opponent. Let him fight against me."

Dean: "Or better yet, give him a chance to go up against Punk and me both. His first debuts match being a two on one handicap match against Dean Ambrose and CM Punk. That sounds like something right up The Authority's alley and it gives Mark something he can sink his teeth into. He's either going to excel or epically fail."


	9. Chapter 9

Paul: "You're right about one thing. He will either excel or epically fail and if he fails, you're both going to be held responsible for it."

CM Punk: "At this point, it's not going to make a difference how much weight I have on my shoulders. Let's do this thing."

Dean: "I'm Unstable."

Paul: "Yeah. You're unstable all right. Now go with Mark to talk to Dave about what you all are doing tonight. You'd better make this worth my time."

Dean: "Oh we will. I'm the reason this will be watched right now."

Paul: "Nice. See you out there."

They leave Paul's office. Mark lets out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and just about jumps straight up in the air with a Homer Simpson style "Whoo-hoo" victory dance. But, he refrains from celebrating too much.

Dean: "Well, it's time to go see Dave."

Mark: "Do we really have to see Dave? I mean, we're going out there and wrestling. It's not really something that needs to be plotted out. Is it?"

CM Punk: "If you plan on dropping any pipe bombs it does. The WWE gets nervous when we all go off script. They even cut off mics and try to make you stop talking."

Mark: "Yeah. I got that from somewhere. So we literally have to write down everything we say and hope they approve it."

Dean: "No. You basically have to perform for Dave. Show him what you're going to do and he pretty much approves everything. As long as you don't throw any "f" bombs he's cool. It is the Pg-13 era."

Mark: "No. I don't plan on throwing any "f" bombs because I'd have to pay the fines on those. So I've heard."

Dean: "Yeah. You do pay fines for that. It's one thing to say it under your breath or to yourself, but it's costly if it flies out of your mouth and lands on the WWE Universe."

Mark: "I wonder how much Randy had to pay for giving the Stone Cold Steve Austin Salute last week."

CM Punk: "He didn't because they didn't show it. It's not like nobody knew he was throwing the bird. The fans were mimicking his gesture. But, we're not responsible for what they say or do."


	10. Chapter 10

Mark: "I'll do this under one condition. You two have to stay out here while I run what I'm going to do by Dave. I want you two to just react naturally."

Dean: "That shouldn't be hard to do."

Meanwhile, Mark goes into Dave's office and runs his script idea by him and gets the green light. He comes out and smiles at Dean and Punk.

CM Punk: "I take it everything went as planned in there."

Mark: "Yes. Yes it did. I will see you two out there."

He runs off to get ready for RAW. He's in the locker room changing into his gear and he can feel butterflies in his stomach and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt pumped and ready to go out there and kick ass. He'd defiantly show Hunter that he was worth his time and effort and that he wasn't making a mistake putting his trust in the new guy. He could hear the crowd going crazy and the fireworks shooting off for the opening of RAW as the announcers take their seats and Lillian takes her spot as the announcer and welcomes everyone. The Authority comes out first and announces the big handicap match with Dean Ambrose and CM Punk Vs Mark Parker.

Stephanie: "You know nobody has any idea who the hell Mark Parker is anyway. So, it really doesn't matter if he comes out here and gets his ass kicked or not."

Triple H: "We'll see if Dean and Punk can get the job done or not."

Mark comes up on the Tron.

Mark: "Hunter, Stephanie, over here. Hey, hi. You may or may not know who I am. I'm Mark Parker the man you two are over here talking about. Let me let you two in on something, you may not know who I am now, but everyone will know who I am after tonight. I'm going to send CM Punk and Dean Ambrose both out on their asses. Everyone needs a hero or some sort of cause to rally behind. I see all the Unstable Dean Ambrose shirts and I hear all the "CM Punk" chants out there. I really don't give a damn who supports me or doesn't. I'm the best wrestler there is out there and I am going to prove to each and every one of you that I can do it. I have the balls. I have the guts and I will have the glory. I don't need to kiss The Authority's asses and I don't have to kiss the fans asses and I don't have to wait for anyone to approve of me. I will stand over Dean Ambrose and CM Punk's bodies in victory tonight. That's all the proof you need."

Triple H: "Those are big words coming from a punk rookie kid."

Mark: "This punk rookie kid is going to make those two and you cry."

The screen goes blank.

Stephanie: "Wow, he really does believe in his own hype."

The night goes on and CM Punk and Dean Ambrose come out to the ring for their match against Mark. Mark comes out in black and purple gear with black and purple ripped gloves like Jeff Hardy wore. He came out to some random punk music and takes his stand in his corner. Punk is up first and Mark and Punk lock up in the middle of the ring and start grappling back and forth. Punk hits Mark with his kicks and Mark blocks him and counters with kicks off his own at one point during the match, Dean and Punk both were coming at him at once and he jumped over them, bounced off the ropes and delivered a flying kick to the back of Dean's head knocking him to the mat. CM Punk seemed stunned until he gave him a kick to the head as well. Before they knew it, they were both on the floor and Mark had successfully pinned them both to the mat. As predicted, he was standing over both of them in victory and the whole place erupted into cheers. He felt high like all of his work had finally paid off.

Meanwhile, backstage

Seth: "Holy shit, dude. You're insane out there. That was an awesome match."

Mark: "Thank you. It felt really awesome as well."

Seth: "You're something else. I thought I flew around the ring a lot."

Mark: "Well, I did learn from watching Jeff and his brother do it on a regular basis."

Seth: "It totally shows in those high risk moves you take. Seriously, if you're going to do all of that high flying and jumping off the ropes, you should take up Cross Fit with me. It'll help your endurance. It also helps with recovery because your muscles are already strong and you're not down as long."

Mark: "I'll take it into consideration."

Dean is walking by with an ice pack on his head and slaps Mark on the back with his other hand.

Dean: "Good work, my man. That actually hurt a little. Set, you've got some competition with this one. His kicks are fucking deadly."

Seth: "He went to Black and The Brave what do you expect."

Mark: "Is Punk still back there?"

Dean: "No. Punk went to go get changed and stuff. He'll be out in a few."


	11. Chapter 11

Mark: "I'm going to see if I can catch up with him."

Mark runs off towards the locker room. He needed to change and shower his own self. So, he went about gathering his stuff and went off into the shower area. On his way, he saw CM Punk looking at himself in a full length mirror. He kept giving special attention to what looked like a purple bruise on his back right where his trunks would cover it in the ring. Mark didn't think anything of it and went about his business. He showered and got dressed and was putting his stuff together when Punk came and sat down on the bench next to him.

Mark: "Hey Punk, what's up?"

CM Punk: "Not much. I was waiting for you to get done getting dressed and stuff. I wanted to get your opinion about something. Now, if you were a trainer and you saw this wouldn't you be concerned?"

He shows him the purple bruise spot on his back.

Mark: "I'd ask you if it hurts first. Does it hurt?"

CM Punk: "It's a little tender to the touch and it's been that way for about 6 months now. Nobody has even blinked an eye at it."

Mark: "Have you been having any unusual symptoms like has it changed shapes, colors or grown in size any?"

CM Punk: "No. It's stayed one size and one color and it should be healed up by now. If this were a bruise or a bump from wrestling it would be gone in a couple days. It's not hard or lumpy."

Mark: "I say go to your personal doctor. The WWE doctors aren't going to say anything because they want to keep you healthy and in the game. Your one of the best wrestlers out there and they can't afford to have you out for a long period of time because of some mystery illness."

CM Punk: "If it's a mystery illness it's their fault for not taking care of it when the damn thing wouldn't heal."

Mark: "Are you a slow healer by nature?"

CM Punk: "No. I barely ever catch a cold and when I do, I'm not down for more than a week. That's what has me freaking out over this spot. I'm not a diabetic and I don't have any blood disorders. So, there are no medical reasons for this weird spot to even be here. If it were a tumor or a cyst it would be hard and full of something and this isn't hard or full of anything. If it were skin cancer the mark would change or grow in size and I'd be having other spots other places. The color doesn't change either it stays that one shade of purple like a bruise. Bruises get lighter and eventually fade away into nothing."

Mark: "Yeah. Go to your medical doctor and tell them exactly what I said. You don't need to be out of work for a long period of time. So the sooner they get this taken care of the better for your health and for the sake of everyone who wrestles you. What if it's something that is contagious and can be spread around? Everyone who comes in contact with you can get it."

CM Punk: "If that's the case Rollins would have weird bruise like marks too. He was wrestling me when it showed up at Royal Rumble."

Mark: "How do you know if he did or didn't?"

CM Punk: "I don't know because I didn't ask him, but I assume he doesn't still have a bruise on his body from Royal Rumble six months ago."

Mark: "You can go ahead and ask him, but I still say go to the doctor. We have some off time coming up. It'll put your mind at ease and everyone can rest easier knowing your OK."


	12. Chapter 12

_Fast forward about a month later_

Mark's heel/face character was a huge hit with everyone and the WWE universe accepted him like he was a 10 year vet. He had his "Let's go Parker" females and men who loved him and his "Parker sucks" people who hated him, but everyone every week looked forward to hearing him come out and cut his crazy promos. CM Punk loved hearing his promos because it reminded him of his own clever promos he'd drop out there. Mark felt particularly proud after one Thursday Night Smack Down and came tearing backstage after an awesome as hell match against Bray Wyatt and his Wyatt Family. He half expected The Eater of World's to beat him on his own, but it was too good to be true when Harper and Rowen came out to save his crazy ass one more time. Mark wondered how long it would take before they broke the family apart the way they did The Shield.

Dean Ambrose slapped Mark on the back backstage and half gave him one of those bro hugs that he gave Roman.

Dean: "What's up, brother?"

Mark: "I've been doing a little bit of thinking."

Dean: "Oh, I love when you start thinking. That means you want to make a huge change for the WWE and that in my eyes is good for me in the long run."

Mark: "How do you figure my changes are good for you? We have two different storylines going on here."

Dean: "Easy. We're both Unstable as hell. If they start accepting your ideas and changes then that means I can make changes and suggest ideas and we can take over the world, Pinky."

He ruffles Mark's multi-colored hair and laughs.

Mark: "Dude, I think it's time for me to drop a pipe bomb on these people. But, I want Punk to be here to hear me."

Dean: "Oh, you didn't hear did you?"

Mark: "Hear what? Now what are these good for nothing political assholes doing? First, they start breaking up the greatest factions. Then they start firing Divas and hiring these fluffy little ding bat bitches. What could they possibly be trying to pull now?"

Dean: "Dude, Punk quit the WWE."

Mark: "What do you mean Punk quit the WWE? I'm one of his best friends. Don't you think he'd tell me something like that?"

Dean: "It was a shock to all of us. He just up and quit this morning. There was no announcement or warning."

Mark: "You seriously want me to believe that one of my best friends just walked out of the WWE. WWE is his life. He lives for wrestling. Why the hell would he give that up?"

Dean: "I don't know. You'll have to call and ask him what's going on. I just know he up and quit. He walked out of Paul's office with his stuff and never came back."

Mark: "He's still under contract. He can't break his contract and walk out like this."

Dean: "I'm sure Paul said the same thing when he walked out."

As Dean says this Paul Heyman is coming around the corner. Here lately, Punk and Heyman had gone back to being best friends and were usually inseparable, but Heyman was all alone with nobody around him not even his other client Brock Lesnar.

Mark: "Hey Paul."

Paul: "Hey Mark. How are you?"

Mark: "I'm doing well. How about you?"

Paul: "I'm not doing very well at the moment. I think I'm freaking out a little bit."

Mark: "What happened? Did Brock get suspended again?"

Paul: "No. Nothing like that this time. It's just something very weird just happened and I can't figure out for the life of me what possessed this moment to happen."

Mark: "What happened, Paul? You can talk to me."

Paul: "No. I can't talk to you here. But, we can talk away from the other ears, if you know what I mean."

Mark: "Ok. I get what you mean. Dean, Paul and I are going to go take a walk and get ready for the show. I'll catch up with you later, all right dudes?"

Dean: "All right, bro. I'll catch you later."

He pats Marks shoulder and leaves him with Paul. Paul walks with him out of the building and they walk down to the parking lot.

Paul: "All right, there are no ears out here and nobody else is going to hear of this story. Do you understand what I mean?"

Mark: "Yes. You don't want this to get out, but your telling me because Punk is like a brother to me."

Paul: "And a son to me. So, I feel good telling you this. Punk found out that purple spot on his back was related to a Staph infection."

Mark: "A staph infection from what? Did someone bite him or something?"

Paul: "Oh good Heavens no. He didn't get it from a human bite or even an animal bite. It came from someone using dirty medical equipment. One of the trainers must not have washed their hands properly or used something that wasn't sterile when they touched him or something. I'm still not sure on the details."

Mark: "Oh my God. That's serious. That could travel to other parts of his body and make him sick. It could kill him."

Paul: "I know. I don't understand how someone employed by the WWE and medically trained could be so careless."

Mark: "I trust my life to those doctors and trainers back there every single day. If someone is not doing their job properly, they need to be fired and have their medical license taken away. That's serious business."

Paul: "You're preaching to the choir. I'd love nothing more than to have the guilty party removed. The problem is we have to prove there is a guilty party first and I can't go into legal details about what's happening with that because it's under litigation right now."

Mark: "Holy shit. Punk is suing the WWE?"

Paul: "I never said that. I never made that statement to you. "

Mark: "I get it. I won't bring up the law suit or anything you just said to me. Just tell me something. Is that why he up and quit?"

Paul: "It was either quit or he was going to find the guilty party and make them disappear illegally."

Mark: "I'm sure he would have too."

Paul: "Mark, if I may call you by your first name."

Mark: "You may."

Paul: "Mark, whatever you do avoid The Authority at all costs. They are looking for a victim and you are the closest thing they have to Punk right now."

Mark: "You're talking seriously still or is that story angle?"

Paul: "Seriously, if you value your future in the WWE don't go anywhere near any of those guys. Rollins and Orton don't have any authority to do anything to you, but they can physically hurt you to the point of not being able to compete. Same with Kane and same with Big Show. I see you're tight with Ambrose outside of the ring. That can work in our favor tonight. Watch your back in there."

Mark: "Yeah. I'll take that in to consideration. Thank you for being honest with me and telling me what's really going on. I still don't see why Punk didn't come to me personally and say something about quitting."

Paul: "That would be my doing. I told him not to say anything to anyone just yet."


	13. Chapter 13

Mark: "All right, thanks again, dude. Keep me posted on what's up with Punk's health. I'll go see him at the hospital when I finish tonight."

Paul: "I will and Mark?"

Mark: "Yeah Paul?"

Paul: "Don't trust any of those WWE doctors to diagnose you with anything. If you don't feel right, go to your personal doctor no matter what they try to tell you."

Mark: "I'll remember that. I won't even take an aspirin without my own personal doctor looking at it first."

Paul: "Good luck tonight, kid."

Mark: "Thank you."

He pats Mark on the back and Mark goes back inside. Paul leaves to go be with Punk. Now, Mark really had some ammo for his "pipe bomb" he wanted to drop tonight. This was just the push he needed to make an official statement. He was pretty sure this was going to set The Authority after him full time, but it had to be said or it was going to continue to happen over and over again to other people.

He put on his purple and black flame gear and tapped up is hands like he was ready for a fight. He even warmed up on his mark until his music hit. He didn't lead on that anything was going on in his head until he was out on that ramp. He looked around to acknowledge his fans and the rest of the WWE Universe and then gracefully sat down on the entrance ramp as his music cut and crossed his legs. It felt right because they were in Chicago too. So, Mark felt double confident. It felt like a hush went over the crowd as he took the mic. They were about to see one of his famous promos that everyone either loved or hated.

Mark: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of the world. I'm afraid I have a little something I need to get off of my chest."

The place erupts into cheers. This was obviously a crowd that was going to love whatever he said.

Mark: "I started my pro wrestling career when I was 17 years old. I remember being a fan of the WWE long before I thought I would ever wrestle for them. I loved watching The Hardy brothers and DX. I grew up idolizing Jeff Hardy and CM Punk. I saw what they looked like and how they came dressed to the ring and remember thinking "Hey if they can look like that and make it so can I."

You all are wondering what my point is with this. Well, I'm not one to beat around the bush so I will tell you my point. My point is I am highly disappointed with some of things I am seeing around here lately."

This gets a mixed reaction from the crowd. Half of them are happy he's standing up and the other half are nervous that they may never see him again after this grand stand.

Mark: "Now, don't get me wrong. This isn't one of those "I'm leaving the WWE" speeches. Hell, I just got here and I can't change the world sitting on the couch watching on TV. The WWE is treating me like a Super star and I couldn't ask for a better career then what I'm getting right now. The love I get every night is amazing."

This wins the crowd back over to his side once they realize The Authority isn't coming out raging for him to "shut up" any time soon.

Mark: "I am sick and tired of The Authority and their ugly band of Ass clowns. Rollins comes out here night after night and vows vengeance against Roman Reigns and how he's going to get the title back. Save it, dude. We already know you're not the "undisputed" future. I'll be WWE World Heavy Weight Champion before you are."

This gets the Roman Reigns supporters riled up.

Mark: "The better man won out of you two and Roman actually wrestled for the title. He didn't just walk out and capitalize on someone else's hard work. When's the last time you fought your own battle? J and J Security wrestle more than you do. Kane, dude when did you become a ball less bitch? You lay down for Rollins now you're his bitch. That's not very demon like. The Devil's Favorite Demon that had everyone running scared never would have gone for that. He would've destroyed Rollins. Let me know when you find him cuz I'd wrestle that guy. This one is a bitch."

He had the crowd eating out of his hand now.

Mark: "And Big Show when the hell did you become such a pompous ass? You're not better the Andre the Giant, dude. You can't even hold his boots. Andre the Giant actually treated people with respect and you don't know anything about respecting people. You know how to kiss someone's ass though and you know how to suck up to people. You used to be a force to be reckoned with and you ruled with that giant fist of yours. Now we all wish you'd just go away and never come back. Get your own gimmick already and stick to it. The Big Show I watched growing up had balls and a personality. This Big Show is a joke."

He waited a minute expecting The Authority to come out and so far no music. No Rollins or Big Show or even J and J Security for that matter.

Mark: "Wow, I must be on a good roll. No interruptions. The only smart one of the bunch was Randy. He left Team Ass Clown and vowed revenge. Yeah, I said it. Someone had to this bull crap has been going on for far too long. On, Roman Reigns. I didn't forget about you. I'm coming for that title, boy. Believe that."

He mocks Roman's famous catch phrase and drops the mic on the stage and walks down to the ring as Roman's music hits and he descends the stairs to the ring to address Mark to his face.

Mark: "I want a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and I want it tonight here in my home town of Chicago in honor of my brother CM Punk."

The place goes ape shit as Roman stands face to face with Mark.

Roman: "I suggest you back up out of my face, son before you get punched in your mouth."

Mark: "Blah, blah, blah. Save it, Samoan Thor."

Roman: "You want a shot at my championship, Punk. I'm sorry, Parker. You two have the same tired ass gimmick right now."

Mark: "Oh you got jokes now."

Roman: "Speaking of jokes what makes you even think your worthy of this belt anyway?"

Mark: "I'm better then you and I am better than anyone in that locker room."

Roman: "You know the last man to make that statement I stole this from."


	14. Chapter 14

Mark: "I'm better than the last man you stole that from and I actually wrestle and earn my keep. I don't whine and bitch my way into rematch after rematch. I wonder if they get tired of kissing Rollins ass all the time."

Roman: "You want a title shot tonight."

Mark: "Yes I want a title shot tonight if you have the balls."

Roman smiles his cocky ass grin.

Roman: "You're on, Parker."

The crowd goes crazy as Mark and Roman stand head to head in the center of the ring. They make it official and they go to their respected corners. The bell rings and Mark hits Roman with everything he's got. He's kicking him with his super kicks and flying missile drop kicks. Roman fights him back countering his every move showing he's just as tough as Mark and he knows his game and how he's playing it. It looks like Mark is about to lose the match when out of nowhere, Mark pulls out the Twist of Fate and takes Roman down and then follows it up with the Swanton Bomb. He gets the pin this time and wins. Roman whispers "Congratulations".

Eden: "You're winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Mark Parker."

His music plays as he stands stunned by the reality that he finally just won the championship belt. He beat Roman Reigns one of the hardest hitting guys in the WWE and Roman actually congratulated him and sounded like he respected him all the more because he won the match fair and square. He shakes Mark's hand as Mark spots a group of his friends in the crowd and does a CM Punk style crowd dive into the crowd next to them so everyone could touch him and the belt. As Raw fades to black, he gets up out of the crowd and runs backstage. He kisses the belt as AJ Lee the current Divas champion comes around the corner.

AJ: "Congratulations champ. You did it. You won the belt."

She holds up her Divas championship and they take a picture together holding their belts.

Mark: "Holy shit, April. I just pinned Roman fucking Reigns."

AJ: "Yes, Mark that really just happened to you."

Mark: "I'm freaking out right now. I've seen this thing on TV and I've dreamed of holding it and now it's actually in my hand and it's a lot heavier then I imagined it would be, but it looks good on me."

He puts it around his waist. Roman comes backstage now and claps his hand on Mark's back.

Roman: "Enjoy it while you can, son. I have a rematch clause and I plan on having our rematch at Extreme Rules in a steel cage. Good luck."

Mark: "Thank you. Holy shit, I just may do back flips. I got the belt and a main event at the next pay preview."

AJ: "How about a date instead? I'll buy the champ dinner."

Mark: "Wow, your offering to take me on a dinner date. Hell yeah I'd love that. I'll meet you in an hour. Let me get cleaned up."

AJ: "Sounds good. Oh, and one more thing Mark?"

Mark: "Yes April?"

She kisses him and he kisses back.

AJ: "Don't take too long"

Mark damn near runs to the locker room and almost mows down Jeff Hardy in the process.

Jeff: "Whoa, slow down dude."

Mark: "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't even see you standing there. I have a hot date with AJ to get ready for."

Jeff: "That's great, man. I'm happy for you. I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you that your match was awesome. Nice Twist of Fate and Swanton."

Mark: "I learned from one of the all- time great high fliers."

Jeff: "Thank you. So, you're going on a date with AJ Lee, huh."

Mark: "Yup. She asked me out to dinner and then kissed me and told me not to take too long getting ready."

Jeff: "A true gentlemen never lets the lady pay for anything."

Mark: "Unless you go Dutch as friends. If it's a romantic situation, no a gentlemen doesn't let the lady pay. I know this."

Jeff: "Her pink lipstick looks good on you."

Mark: "How did you know she had on pink lipstick?"

Jeff: "It's on your face. That's a tell- tale sign."

Mark wipes his face on his shirt he's holding."

Jeff: "Well, like I said I just came by to say you had an awesome show tonight and to congratulate you."

Mark: "Thanks man. It's really good to see you again. Hey, let's go out for a root beer tomorrow and celebrate."

Jeff laughs at his respect for the fact that Jeff doesn't drink anymore.

Jeff: "Sure dude. I'll see you later."

Mark: "Later."

He jogs off into the locker room and gathers his shower stuff. He gets cleaned up and runs into the Big Show on the way to his locker to get dressed.

Big Show: "Mark, just the man I was hoping to see."

Mark: "There are no cameras rolling back here. So, what's up?"

Big Show: "Oh, not much. I heard your little promo out there tonight and you have some huge balls, son."


	15. Chapter 15

Mark: "I'd say thank you, but somehow I feel like you're trying to goad me into a fight here."

Big Show: "Like you said, there are no cameras back here. So, this is no promo or some after footage to put on the RAW after show either. That was a hell of a match out there. Congratulations champ."

He shakes Mark's hand and Mark eyeballs him suspiciously as he walks away. There was something fishy going on here. He just hadn't put his finger quite on what it is yet. He quickly got into his street clothes and grabbed his personal stuff like his cell, keys, wallet and stuff and made sure all his gear was packed up and ready to go to the next stop.

He comes out of the locker room and finds AJ waiting in a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a black shirt with a pink and white skull on the front of it and her black and white Chucks. She smelled really good. He had no idea which perfume she had on, but he loved it on her.

AJ: "Hey Champ. You clean up nicely."

Mark: "Thank you very much. You clean up good yourself. You smell really good."

AJ: "Thank you. It's Victoria Secrets Love Spell."

Mark: "It's working. It's casting a spell on me already."

AJ laughs as they leave the arena. Meanwhile, back in The Authority's office, Big show knocks on Hunter's door.

Hunter: "Come on in, Show. What's up?"

Big Show: "You realize that mouthy, punk new kid is hooking up with the current Divas Champ?"

Hunter: "AJ and Mark? What makes you so sure they're hooking up?"

Big Show: "Well, for one thing, I saw them kissing each other after the match."

Hunter: "So? People kiss each other when they are celebrating something. Who cares?"

Big Show: "She asked him out on a dinner date and he told her "Yes". So, that gives me some sort of a clue that they are hooking up outside of work."

Hunter: "Listen, I understand that you are trying to watch out for my new champ and your trying to do what's best for business, but who hooks up with who outside of work is none of my business. They're personal time is just that? They can do whatever they want with their personal time. It's when they're personal life starts leaking into my ring and affecting their work when I get involved. Mark just kicked Roman Rein's ass. So, I'd say his performance is spot on and AJ kicked Naomi's ass. So, her game is still spot on too. This is not the high school locker room where everyone sits around and gossips about who's dating who. So, until one of them comes up and tells you something is wrong, don't worry about it. Worry about your own family and your own job."

Big Show: "I just thought you'd like to know what's going on."

Hunter: "Thank you. I will take note of it."

Big show leaves Hunter's office and Hunter calls Stephanie in.

Stephanie: "It looks like we're going to have to sit down and give Mark that talk."

Hunter: "Its dinner and a victory kiss. It's not like they were out there on camera doing it. Besides, how many superstars are hooked up with each other around here?"

Stephanie: "We still need to warn him just like we warned everyone else about hooking up at work. We don't want this to spill over into their professional lives and every time one of the Divas hooks up with a superstar it ends up spilling over into the ring in the form of a crappy performance and constantly making their ex feel uncomfortable to the point of wanting to leave. Quite frankly, we can't afford to have any more superstars or divas walk out on us."

Hunter: "You're right. We can't afford to have any more Divas or superstars walk out on us and if we start telling Mark who he can and can't date or hang out or be friends with, he's going to do just that and walk out. He's a grown man and we're not is parents. Let them work this out on their own. Seriously, it is their choice to go out together or not."

Stephanie: "You're right. It is their choice and Big Show didn't need to come running in here like a little 5 year old who just told on his brother. That's not professional behavior."

Hunter: "That we are in agreement on. That was very unprofessional and uncalled for on his part. It won't get him any closer to being champ either."


End file.
